Forbidden Heir
by Alexis Shade
Summary: When the fates and Magic intervene to bring two couples together centuries apart a girl is born who, thanks to a loophole in a centuries old prophecy, must surpass her parents power levels. They will be needed as she will use them to save magic and her users from their own extinction. Part one of Trilogy. Rated T for now but may change further in the future.
1. Prologue

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed or anything or one that makes a guest appearance that you may recognize.

Now that that is out of the way I would like to share my first fanfic with you all. The main OC in this fic is actually the main one in about twenty or so other works so before I can even begin to place them I need to complete this and get it out there. It is still in the editing phase so updates won't be all that quick, and I really want to focus more on my other WIP already up. I just want to put it up so when I do get something done I can put it out and not procrastinate on it as I have been.

Thank you that is all.

**Forbidden Heir**

PROLOGUE

The beginning of our story starts in year 1010 a. d. A forbidden love between friends, both was married and powerful witch and wizard respectfully. When a child comes from this union no one must know. So they hide it and when he is born the father whisks him away to a wizarding family in guise. The only information that is given to the new parents is that he is from two pureblood lines. He sweeps back into the darkness he came from and back to the empty arms of his lover.

Three years pass and the father fights with another of their friends and disappears rumors begin to fly about where he went and stories began to start of blood purity and so starts the long line of dark lords and ladies trying to purify the wizarding world.

But before he fled for parts unknown him and the mother decided to perform a complex charm on a couple of letters to a descendent of their love child. The charm would continuously seek the one of both their blood that was worthy and possess all the traits they coveted. These letters will reside in Gringotts bank for centuries. And the heir that is worthy of their legacy will help more than the wizarding world they know, but magic itself will bend and make new rules for she is a phenomenon onto herself.

Over nine centuries later another couple, one of descent from the forbidden union, and the other the chosen one from a different time and type of magic. A damsel in distress and her hero discuss their different type of magic and one night makes some of their own. A few days later he is sent back to his time and she is pregnant. The resulting child should not exist, not in this time and space; it is a paradox waiting to happen. But no matter, the forbidden heir will end up rescuing magic from itself.


	2. Chapter 1

IT BEGINS

As Voldemort gains power and ground in Europe, he decides he needs more because you can never have too many followers. So he travels to the Americas with a small contingent to recruit more Death Eaters. Among these few is Fenir Greyback with the task of converting more werewolves to the cause. After Fenir got as many as were possible in one place he moved on to the next. Our story takes us to San Francisco California, and yes this happens to be a section of the country Fenir has already influenced. A young woman is putting her daughter to bed when the wards trigger and tell her someone meaning harm is there. She places locking charms on the baby's door then activates the door to become hidden. She goes downstairs, wand at the ready, as soon as she is at the bottom step she hears a crash. Looking towards the kitchen, she sees the cause of the noise. A werewolf.

Outside Lord Voldemort is descending from the sky. He felt powerful magic in the vicinity and was interested. As he landed he was drawn to the front of a nice little townhouse, with iron gates surrounding it. All seemed to be just fine, if you didn't count the flashes of light that had just started inside. With closer inspection he saw that a witch was fighting a werewolf and was intrigued. He decided that he might possibly need the assistance of one of his advisors, Severus Snape, as this thought entered his mind the connection in the dark mark came to life between him and his servant. Within seconds a tall, pale, black haired man appeared out of thin air.

"My Lord," Severus said, "What is it you require?"

"I require your assistance in exploring this home."

"What is going on in there?"

"A werewolf is attacking this house, and being held off by the resident witch."

"Are we here for the witch or were My Lord?"

"Well I was drawn to the house by my mage sense, but before I could even begin to think of a strategy to get the one with the magic power that called me, that wolf attacked."

"What is the plan My Lord?"

"Wait."

"Wait My Lord?"

"Yes, if this witch is as powerful as I sense then the wolf will be dead momentarily."

"And if she isn't the source?"

"Well I . . ." A scream of rage in the house interrupted them.

"Did she say child?"

The Dark Lord looked in the window and threw himself back instantly. He watched as a familiar green light flew past where his face had been moments before. "Perhaps, let's go find out."

"But if we go in now she will turn her curses on us and . . ." Whatever objections Snape had was cut short as he felt the cold ripple over his body of the disillusionment charm.

"After you Severus." The now disembodied voice of Voldemort stated as the door to the house opened on its own accord as it was.

They watched as the werewolf tried for the stairs and the raven haired witch shot another killing curse. It rebounded off him.

"I told you not my daughter you son of a bitch!" This set off quite a few more deadly hexes. Some would wound the wolf, but none would kill it. As she was about to go into another relay the wolf charged, and within seconds the woman's throat was ripped out and she lay bleeding on the floor.

As they watched the wolf lick at the dead witch Voldemort sensed the great power from before. "I can still sense it, it must be the child. Go find it."

As Snape started to rush up the stairs the wolf focused on the unseen voice and steps. He started at the steps himself. "I think not." Voldemort conjured up a silver cage around the wolf, and as the wolf howled from the sharp burn of it Voldemort also cast a binding spell on his mouth.

Meanwhile upstairs Snape was searching manually before resorting to casting the revealing charm, thus showing the once hidden baby's room.

The Dark Lord gazed around the ground floor wondering why a witch would even bother living amongst the muggles, and why not use magic to ease the work of daily life. He shrugged it off and started up the stairs to locate Severus.

As Severus entered the room he immediately felt the wave of magic coming off the infant. As he got closer he saw a lovely little raven haired girl sigh as she turned in her sleep. Severus reached in to touch her then realizing that he was still invisible; he made himself visible again and caressed her cheek. When he heard the Dark Lord's voice he nearly jumped.

"Aw yes, this is the source." At Snape's nod of agreement the Dark Lord approached the crib and like Severus before reached to touch her cheek, when her eyes fluttered open and a bright blue dome appeared around the baby. The force of the shield threw Voldemort back into the wall and knocking him out cold.

"My Lord." Severus rushed to his side and mumbled a few quick healing charms. When the Dark Lord opened his eyes they were slits of murderous anger. Severus stumbled back at the look.

"You dare disrespect me." And seeing the dome gone, "_Crucio_!" But as soon as the words left the mouth the dome jumped back up and rebounded back at him.

Unbeknownst to the trio the werewolf was freed when the Dark Lord was knocked out, and was on his way upstairs.

As the two wizards looked upon this in disbelief Voldemort spoke barely above a whisper, "What is this magic?"

"How can she, it's not possible. For Merlin's sake she can't be more then one!" At Snape's reply the shield disappeared and the child turned towards them with innocent blue eyes.

"Mama?"

"She's dead." The cold voice of the Dark Lord responded. If he couldn't crucio her he would just make her feel terrible. He was just about to go on when he sensed the werewolf just outside the door. He reached and pulled Snape into the far corner of the room, and when Snape was about to ask, "The wolf."

Severus went for his wand, but Voldemort stopped him by once again disillusioning him. "My Lord the wolf will kill her."

"Wait I wish to see her with a true threat." As he finished the sentence the wolf entered through the slightly ajar door. While Severus watched the wolf slink to the crib, the Dark Lord watched the girl. As she sniffed the air her eyes grew darker. And as she asked for her mother again with an accusing tone the dark lord quirked an eyebrow.

"Mama?" At the sound the beast attacked. At the first movement the dome was back as well as a purple jet of light from the child's hand. The wizards stood there gob smacked as the space that once held the wolf now laid sprawled a man. She asked again, "Mama?"

"I killed her, she's dead." At this he turned towards the invisible men, "What did you do to me?!"

"We did nothing, she did It." said the disembodied voice of the Dark Lord.

"It doesn't matter." He said dismissively. He walked over to the crib and reached for her, but was met with the shield. He touched it and howled as if burned. "What is this magic?!"

"That is a very good question." mumbled Voldemort.

As her shield once again fell, both wizards saw that the child's eyes were black. As she looked upon the blood covered man he looked down at her, she raised her hand and pointed it at his heart, "D i e." it was said so coldly it was difficult to believe it to be said by a child. A stream of dark blue light left her hand and slammed into him. The man smiled just before it hit him and he basically disintegrated. After he disappeared her eyes went back to blue instantly. She then turned to the corner still occupied by invisible people, she blinked and they became visible she then smiled at them.

While both men stood there gob smacked several questions flew through their minds. What is this child, where did her magic come from, and who is her father because her mother sure as hell didn't possess the power she does.

When they regained the ability to move Severus went to the child's side and tried to get her to go back to sleep.

"Severus wouldn't a being of this power be an excellent addition to have in the future?"

Severus stopped a moment to process the question, "Of course, but how would we contain the power if she strayed?"

"Contain her? Now Severus if we cannot keep her loyal by choice we remove choice of course." The Dark Lord moved closer and peered at the child and nodded his head. "First thing needed to be done is to bind her to myself as well as you."

"Me my Lord?"

"Yes I can't be a parent to her she would be too much of a target. With you I will be able to monitor her growth as well as influence her studies in dark magic." As the Dark Lord continued to study the child, Snape once again was processing the Dark Lord's last statement.

He couldn't really believe what was being said. Lord Voldemort always said he was immortal, so why take on an heir? "My Lord you wish to make her your heir?"

"Yes, I may be immortal but even I understand the importance of having an apprentice or heir around to follow my example. I mean I will need someone to monitor things once I take over, can't do everything myself now can I."

"Of course my Lord."

"Now I need to be getting on with my task. Sweep the house, clean up after what that thing did, and then take the child to your manor, and prepare the back story and child for the magical heir ritual." As the words left his mouth he vanished in a smoke like wisp.

"As you wish." Snape then began the clean up as ordered. As he looked at what was left of the wolf, which was just a scorch mark he shook his head in wonder at the possibilities this child had. And for a moment just a moment, a thought entered into his mind, what if she can get out of everything we try to force on her and turns on our side? But a second later it was gone.

When he went downstairs to clean up the body and blood, the first thing he noticed the woman had a ring as well as a necklace on, he removed them and transfigured the body into a foot high statue of the woman herself. Then scourgified the blood and repaired the damage done by hexes. He exited the house and walked out back and magically dug a whole to put the statue in and dropped the loose dirt on top.

He reentered the house and started the sweep off downstairs where in a closet he found a bottomless bag, he made it lightweight as well, he continued on through the rooms and shrinking things of interest and leaving the rest. He made sure to get the child things because there for sure wasn't anything of the sort at his home. Once he finished downstairs he made his way upstairs and continued through each room. Nothing of real interest popped up until he entered the study and while shrinking everything he felt a complex ward on a piece of wall and so he cast every revealing charm and anti-warding spell until finally a doorway appeared out of the wall he tried to open it, and to no avail he couldn't get any further than that. As it dissolved back into the wall again Severus huffed, Fine be that way. He left to do the last room the child's room.

As he entered he saw she was still sleeping, so he picked up a baby bag on the table by the door and charmed it with an expansion charm and shrunk down the entire baby room furniture and toys and such. Leaving just the crib holding the baby. Thinking of the hidden door and wondering what was in there and thinking that he could research and come back later, deciding to put the house under a fidelus charm making himself the secret keeper. At that moment all physical proof of its existence left the world, and people's memories was leaving, and seeing as the charm included the entire property the body of Selena Lenox would not be missed either. After that he picked up Angelic, he found her name during his sweep; he shrunk the crib and placed it in the baby bag. So with Angelic in one arm and the two bags in the other he walked downstairs and out the front door. Before leaving he turned back towards the house and laying down the bags so he could access his wand, he then cast out a redirecting ward on any correspondence directed towards the house; he already disconnected the f loo so there was no danger of that being used. He then reached in his pocket and produced the necklace, "_Portus_!" Then with the bags in hand and the baby snuggled close, "Prince Manor." And the tall dark man and Angelic disappeared into the night.


End file.
